Hell Girl X Multi Crossover
by shinshinjane
Summary: A multi crossover of any movies, cartoons, anime, etc. I own Nothing but my ideas. Also; mature warnings of language, sexual attempt, and blood. but I'm trying to keep it T rating. Your grivance shall be avenged.


_Rin's secret is out and his 'friends' are not being what you may call 'friendly'. Freinds turned bullies, what's going to happen._

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

Life's a bitch.

I thought that I finaly made some friends, but now it seems that my secret is out everyone is treating me like I'm a horrible disease. Almost everyone but my brother and Izumi. Yukio tries his best to help, but some of them wont even listen and toss it aside. Izumi doesn't seem to mind about my demon side, she told that there are other half demons like me, and some of them are actuly exorcist. I was glad that there are other people like me, but also sad to think that they to, have also suffer the pain of being called a freak or monster. I was about to head to cram school when...

girl student #1 "Hey, did you guys hear about the 'Hell Correspondence' ?" girl student #2 "Yeah, isn't it the one that you write the name of the person you want to send to hell at midnight?" girl student #3 "Oh that one! I heard that what happen to this girl's stalker, You see; she was being stalked for over a year and he's been sending her weird gifts to her dried up flowers, bugs, and somehow he broke inside her house to leave a dress for her. And Hell Girl send him to hell" girl student #1 "Not only that, but there's also this women who got sent to hell for ruining another family's life, so that she can keep her secret of cheating behind her husband's back."

As the three girls left the classroom, Rin was left alone in the room before grabbing his things and leaving for cram school. 'the Hell Correspondence, maybe I should look into that.' 'No, not yet. I should look it up fist or ask either Yukio or Izumi about it.'

(After School in the abandon dorm kitchen) **Normal P.O.V.**

Rin "Hey, Yukio." looking up from his plate. Yukio "Yeah Nii-san?" glancing down at their diner "What do you know about 'Hell Girl' or 'Hell Correspondence'?" Yukio drop everything he was doing and grab Rin's shoulders with a worried expression on his face. "Rin You didn't send anyone to hell yet, did you!?" "What No! At leas not now. 'sigh' I just want to look into it, but after what happened in cram school, with all the name calling and the harsh glares, I'm starting to have thoughts about using it. I just don't know what to do." Yukio took this moment to think this through. On one hand he would say that's irresponsible and should leave it alone, but on the other hand, it could be helpful if he also went along with Rin and help him. Once Yukio made up his mind, he gave Rin a reasonable smile "Let's wait a little bit longer until tomorrow, and see what happens if it gets bad I'll help you." Rin returns a kind smile to his brother "Thanks Yukio."

( **Tomorrow at Cram School** )

Shima said "Hey Izumi-Chan!" Izumi looked over at the Kyoto trio with an upsetting glare and said "What do you want?" in an irritated attitude. "How 'bout lending leading us some of your summoning charms?" "And why would I do that?" Bon then said "Are ya stupid or something!? I mean come on we need them to make Rin a familiar." Izumi, Rin and Yukio were shocked 'What?!' "Why do you do something like that?!" Konekomaru replied "Because we need to contain him! He's going to kill us all with Satan's Fire!" Rin spoke in an anger quiet whisper "I'm not him, I'm not Satan!" Yukio stand up and said "No one is aloud to share any of their abilities with anyone in this school, is that clear!?" Bon looked away and then mumble out something horrible "Maybe our own sensei is becoming more likely a demon, just like his brother." hurt and anger filled the Okumaru Brothers tonight they decided to contact Hell Girl.

 **at 11:59 pm/ 23:59**

Both Rin and Yukio were on different computers trying to log into Hell Correspondence, once it became midnight a signal flame appeared on the computer screen and a box waiting to be typed in the person's name. Rin then typed in 'Ryuji Suguro' and Yukio typed in 'Konekomaru Miwa' and both submit at the same time. Meanwhile; Ai was playing with some colored marbles; one red, yellow/brown, pink, magenta, yellow and two blues separated from the rest. "Ai, it would appears that you have a few messages, that's quite odd." "I'll be right there Grandma." Back with the Okumaru brothers; were is it? The website was just here and now it's gone. that was the thought running through their minds they were about to restart when... "You summoned me." Jumping out off their seats Rin and Yukio turned around to see a young girl standing behind them. "My name is Ai" Rin asked "Your the Hell Girl?" Ai hold out her arms in her hands two different colors of the cures dolls with a red threads tied around the neck. "This is for you, if you truly wish revenge. Just untie the scarlet thread around their necks, doing this will bind you into a covenant with me, and I'll ferry the soul of your tormenter straight into the depths of hell." Rin and Yukio took the doll in their hands Rin was about to pull the string "However, once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver your end of the bargain." "our end?" Rin and Yukio asked "There's always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to hell, but not until you both die of course. You will never know the joys of heaven; instead you'll only to wander in a world of pain and agony for all eternity." The Okumaru twins were terrified of this sudden info, they imagined themselves being clawed by other demons in a boiling pool of blood. "Although, the two of you are half demons. The contract is still the same, but you'll never return here in the world you called 'Assiah' only in Hell and the Hell of your world 'Gehenna'." shock of the new information given to them, Rin and Yukio were so in deep thought that they didn't know that Ai left them alone in their thoughts. "And now, the decision rests with you."

 **At that day's cram school**

"What do you think Yukio, is it worth to send them to hell or not." Rin ask his brother as they made their way to the classroom. "I'm not so sure, I mean they're still my students but after what Bon said yesterday, I don't know." Rin scoffed "You don't know. Well whatever, if there's a strong reason to send them to hell it must be a good reason." Yukio was surprise at Rin for saying something wise and smart at the same time. "Huh, guess you have a point there." Just when Yukio was about open the door he and Rin could hear the Kyoto trio talking about them "Bon are you sure this is a good idea? I mean we could get into real trouble for this." "Man up, Miwa! did you forget what Satan did that night at our temple?!" "Come on Bon think this through, it's not really their fault-" "Shut up Shima! way are you even siding on their side , HUH!? Once we require what we need to make sure that they wont bother us ever again, we're gonna make them wish that they were dead the moment they were born. Hell, I bet that their own mother wouldn't even want them either, dead or alive ." _ **(Play Music)**_

 ** _Jigoku Shoujo OST 1 -_**

"What!" Rin and Yukio couldn't believe it they were hearing Bon and Konekomaru were planning to either sealed them away forever or even worse, kill them. But what shocked them the most is what Bon said about their mother. "How dare you talk that way about our mom! You don't even know who she is or what she's been through!" Rin Yelled at them while Yukio tries his best to keep his cool down but now it doesn't matter. "So what? It's not like neither of you guys know more about her then anyone else here." "For all we know she could have been possessed by Satan." "Hell, she might have been a slut to Satan too." "Bon! Konekomaru! That's going way too far!" Shima tried to stop him before it gets out of hand, sadly it was the final straw for them. "Whatever your planning to do to us." "Your not getting away with it!" slamming the door shut, Rin and Yukio ran outside gripping their curse dolls in rage With one hard pull the red thread whipped off the dolls' neck. A gust of wind blown around them as the dolls flied out of their hands.

 **"Your grievance shall be avenged."**

 _ **Jigoku Shoujo OST 1 - Nagashi**_

In a small hut by a pond sounded with red spider lilies, Ai got herself ready to take the ones destined to be sent to hell. Meanwhile back with Bon and Konekomaru, they received a text message from Rin to meat him at the training room. "What the hell does the demon want?" "Maybe to kill us all!?" Miwa suggest in a panic voice, the doors opened to revile Rin And Yukio, Rin said "We did some thinking, and we descided to propose a test for the two of you." then Yukio said "If you both complete this task, I will alow you both back into cram school, but if you fail you will be expleld from my class, for good." before they turned and walk into the training room. As if they wanted Bon and Konekomaru to fallow them inside. "Damn it! why are all the lights turned off?" Bon cursed as he and Konekomaru tries to find where the Satan spawns ran off to. "Look, it's the exorcist freaks." said a young lady "It would appear that they are here for the ceremony." said a young adult teen "well then, let's begin." said an elderly man. as if Bon's prayer as been answered the room was light up, but in flames of blue.

 _ **Jigoku Shoujo - Ost - Jigoku Rock.**_

Everything in the room had skeletons and demons of the victims of the blue night trying to kill the demons they see within Bon and Konekomaru. "W-What the fuck is this!? Okumaru! This is your doing isn't it?!" "B-B-Bon l-l-look!" the floor underneath them opened up a gate and not just any gate, the gate to Gehenna. "Aren't either of you boys going to seal the gate shut? I mean you are the priest's sons." said Hone Onna "No way this is way over our heads." cried Konekomaru "Don't give me that, you should know what to do in situation like this." said Ren Ichimoku "Seriously! Can't either of you help us! Please! We don't want to die!" Bon's cries out for help like a little pup cought in a trap crying for it mama, "Well then, are you boys ready to confess your crimes?" said Wanyūdō "What crimes?!" "Have you both forgotten already? Your plans to kill innocent brothers who did no wrong." said Ren, "The two of you blamed them for what their biological father did to your families, and not knowing the full reason behind of it all." said Hone "And not to mention of what you said about their mother, just how much lower can you sink yourselves into?" said Wanyūdō, Bon had a 'WTF' look on his face then said "Are you fucking kidding me!? Their the spawns of Satan, They're the ones with the blue flames that destroys everything and everyone around them!" and then Konekomaru shouted "They'll kill every last one of us and destroy the world with Satan by their side!" then Ren said "There you have it, miss." Ai soon made her way the gate way "Oh Pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul, wallowing in your sin... Perhaps... it is time to die." with a wave of her hand, flowers blinded their sight while hearing a bell ringing in the air.

 _ **Jigoku Shoujo OST 1 - no Kawa Nagare**_

The next thing both Bon and Konekomaru knew was that they were laying in a boat in a misty river surrounded by floating lanterns. Konekomaru shakenly ask "Where are we? Where are you taking us?" Just then three demons appeared behind them two of the demons posted as the late Mr. and Mss. Miwa and the other was posing as Bon's father. "Now Konekomaru, don't be rude to the nice girl." said Mss. Miwa "That's right son, Never be rude to everyone you just met, otherwise you will never have any friends." said Mr. Miwa "You should also heed their advise too, Ryuji. Demons can also be friends too." Bon's and Konekomaru's cries of 'stop it' and 'let go of me' fell onto deaf ears as Ai continued to row the boat. "This is vengeance, so I am to ferry you to hell" was all that Ai says as they entered through the gates of hell.

 **The Next Day**

The day seems to be brighter than usual, Rin and Yukio sat outside under a tree eating their lunch that Rin and Ukobach made together, when Yukio ask Rin"Hey Nii-san, about what happened yesterday, was it really the right thing to do?" "Hey Rin! Teach!" Shima yelled as he ran over to them "Have either of you guys seen Miwa or Bon today? I couldn't find them any where." the brothers shook their heads no. "Well since I'm here, I want to say that I'm so sorry for not being a good friend and I hope we could try to rebuild our friendship Rin?" Rin thought for a moment then said "It may take a long time, but I think it could work out in the end." with Shima leaving the twins alone, Rin was thinking over a frightening thought "Yukio, I'm not really so sure. I mean I've been through a lot, there are other people out there and some of them I've met have said mean things about you. And that's how I would ended up in fights." "Nii-san." "And now that I think about it, what those people always say about me being a demon. It's too true." "..."

( **Later that night** )

"Rin, I've been hiding a secret from you today." "What is it Yukio?" Yukio shows Rin his arm... it has a mark that seems to continues to spread slowly, not only that, his nails were also starting to look like claws "I think my demon side is starting to show." "Yukio, hmm.*gives into deep thought* Don't worry too much we'll do our best to control our demon side and our flames." "Okay. Nii-san do you think that we are more like Satan than we realize?" Rin took a few seconds to think it over, he then made is way to a full body mirror, and unbutton his jacket and shirt to revile a mark on his chest. "It's possible. True, we are his sons, but we're also human. Even humans can be evil as the devils themselves." Yukio came up next to his brother, and unbutton his jacket and shirt to have the exact same mark as Rin's on his chest too. "We're just as guilty as everyone else, and now we have another secret one to never share with others." "Yeah." after changing into their sleep ware, Rin and Yukio decided to sleep in the same bed together like they did when they were little. when one of them was scared and couldn't sleep, or didn't want to be alone without any comfort. But right now, they didn't care what anyone would think about it. It just feels right for them. As if it has been an eternity since they slept together. "So for now, let's do what we can to make our stay in Asshia memerable, before our life ends." Rin offers his pinky finger to his brother "Okay, Nii-san." As Yukio seals the promise with his pinky finger.

Two candles are lit with the names 'Rin Okumaru' and 'Yukio Okumaru' on it. "Your grievance shall be avenged."


End file.
